More than a man's fantasy
by B2J
Summary: “You were no child Harry, what you are and were is so unbelievable and inspiring, a god’s sent for all us little mortals.”


**More than a man's fantasy**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if you had read my other stories- you'll know why, if you didn't- read this and you will.)

A/n: well here we go, one more story on the road, how about that?

Since you all liked the last one- 68 emails right after I published it, I decided to give you this one.

Have fun and review.

Warnings: spanking, mentions of abuse, cross-dressing, and teacher/student relationships, there **ISN'T** any Vernon/Harry slash, Eww. Almost rape- I don't count it as Harry was willing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry knew why uncle Vernon liked to see him in a skirt, he didn't say so as that would have earned him punishment but he knew and that was enough.

At first he argued about wearing them, he got beaten up for it, same went when he tried to tell Petunia of it, he learned to shut his mouth and to accept it after.

It soon became that he liked wearing those skirts and sometimes tight shirts his uncle bought for him, he never told his uncle Vernon the truth as then it would stop and he didn't want that.

As he grow up, Harry knew his obsession lay in women clothing, whenever he stared at the girls walking to school, shop or anywhere at all, he became hard – you would think it was because of the girls themselves but after a few gropes in the broom closets he realized it, it was their clothes he was after; the pretty lovely short skirts and dresses that he so longed to wear.

His obsession became so bad that when his uncle Vernon had told him to put on a new outfit he got him; a silk black skirt and a white shirt to go with it, that the minute he put those on he got hard. Vernon had noticed and not caring that Harry was a thirteen year old boy or a wizard fresh from his second year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, about to approach third year, he simply bended him over his lap and gave him a long spanking. Harry came while under it.

But now, Harry was sixteen years of age, no longer a boy but a teen, almost a man. His uncle Vernon still liked to put him in frilly dresses and skirts and Harry still enjoyed it every time, he didn't say so but he did.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry sighed as he followed Petunia and Dudley to the clothing shop.

His uncle Vernon was asked by several of the women in the neighborhood about the clothes that Harry seems to wear; why they were always so big? And why they made him wear them if they made him look like a girl?

Understandably, Vernon told Petunia to take Harry shopping for some new clothes, not anything expansive but they at least had to fit.

Harry sighed yet again, they had already gone to buy the clothes for Dudley in an awfully expansive store and now they only had his clothes to buy.

Before Petunia could tell him to go and pick something out, a young salesgirl approached them.

"Oh my, you have the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." she exclaimed the minute her eyes landed on Harry who flushed red.

Dudley, his cousin, wasn't much better; the moment he figured out who the girl talked about, he burst out laughing.

Petunia's mouth starched itself into a severe line; she looked as if she might correct the girl in her assumption, whether it was the fact that Harry was no girl, or the fact that he wasn't her son/daughter, but surprisingly she did none.

Smiling, the salesgirl continued. "Oh, you see, we got a new shipment of beautiful clothes for young girls and I think most if not all would look just **amazing** on your daughter."

Petunia's eyes flashed and to Harry's surprise she actually smiled at the young girl.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes, madam."

Harry frowned before turning wide eyes to his aunt when she spoke again. "But you see, I have a difficulty in putting** Harriet** in a dress or skirt, you know those teen fashions, but it really isn't becoming of a young girl to be dressed like a boy." the girl's smile widened as she nodded to every word Petunia spoke.

"Oh don't worry madam, I have just the thing for It." With that she grabbed Harry's arm before dragging him to search for some clothes and forcing him to try them on.

Harry couldn't help but think that it was probably years of payback from Petunia. Nonetheless he was secretly happy for the chance to wear such clothes again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry stared intently into the mirror of the changing room.

His cock was so hard just from the picture he made; his long legs were covered by knee high socks, a mini red skirt covered his privets yet did nothing to hide the rather prominent erection he supported, a red snug top covered his chest, which he remembered that the salesgirl had wondered about the size of (she chucked it up to late developing), and lastly a red bow to tie his short hair (it reached to his ears), when Harry wondered about it, the girl said that even if his hair is short it still looked incredible and Harry had to admit it was true.

He was about to change back into his clothes when the door to the dressing room opened and a young man entered.

"Get out." Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the man up and down, he was extremely aware of his erection, that rather then wilt down at the embarrassment of being caught in women clothing, was still so firm he thought he would burst.

"No I don't think so." the man muttered but before Harry could even think of saying anything, the man had covered his mouth and held his waist tightly, and try as he might, Harry couldn't get free.

"Don't struggle, I think you're gonna like what I am going to do." he whispered to Harry who tensed in his arms.

Slowly the man's arms trailed up and down Harry's body, who when realizing that he was free for a moment, tried to struggle to get loose.

The man immediately held him tighter.

"Don't even think about breaking free, that fat kid up front already paid me fifty to get you off in this booth." Harry ignored his cock leaping at that idea. "He also said he'll give me fifty more when the job's done."

His mouth slowly started trailing kisses along his throat. "Of course I would have done so without the money but as that is a bonus…." He trailed off and his kisses carried on.

"N...no." Harry whimpered as he tried to get loose, the man's grip far too strong for him, "Oh, you know you want this, you're still hard." and he was, and that made it all the more un-bearing.

"Please." Harry tried again, though he wasn't sure he was asking the man to stop, now that the man's hand had found its way to his cock.

A chuckle was heard and Harry turned to look at his seducer/molester in the mirror of the small cubicle.

Long, wavy, dirty blond hair surrounded a rugged face, deep chocolate eyes and tanned skin. The man was every girl and boy's fantasy and what's more? He knew it.

The man chuckled when he pulled a deep moan from Harry's lips. "Told ye." he muttered and Harry arched up in his arms when his nipple was pinched at the same time his cock received a firm stroke.

"Please." Harry muttered again and he knew that this time it wasn't because he wanted to get loose.

The man had noticed so as well. "Look at yourself." he pointed to the mirror and Harry gasped at his reflection. "So hot, so wonton, you're practically illegal." and Harry knew it was so.

His clothes were rumpled, his lips bruised, his cock begging to be touched. The one thing Harry noticed most of all was, he wasn't being held anymore, the man had one of his hands on his cock while the other was caressing his chest. He could get free any moment but Harry knew he didn't want it.

"Ahh." Harry cried out as he came hard in the man's hand.

"Beautiful." the man whispered as he raised his hand to his mouth and licked Harry's cum from it, much to the joy of said boy. "And delicious too." he smirked at Harry who blushed.

"Unfortunately I got to go." Was spoken and before Harry could say anything the man left. It was then that the reality of what happened was brought back and Harry felt himself flushing like mad.

He immediately dressed himself hurriedly in his clothes, uncaring about the ruined, cum stained outfit he left behind.

Walking out of the dressing room, he saw several girls blushing at him, and he realized that they probably heard his moans and knew what was going on there. Uncaring about all of that, or at least pretending so, Harry stalked over to Dudley, who was smirking at him, and slapped him hard.

"You're a fucking pig, you know it?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry was beaten up for his transgressions in the clothing store, apparently after he left the salesgirl found the ruined clothes and shrieked at Petunia for raising such a whore for a daughter. Her exact words were 'raising such a tart of a girl that would sleep with anyone if they paid her some attention, the nerve…'

Petunia had given him such a lecture about it that Harry couldn't even go outside due to the stares from the neighbors, he was only glad that the order stopped following him as undoubtedly they would have heard it all and he would be out of the Dursley's life faster then he could say 'but I don't want to go'

Not that he would say such a thing.

Vernon had been most displeased by him, especially when he heard about Petunia's trick.

But Harry didn't care.

And soon it was time for him to go back to Hogwarts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry sighed as he sat at the Gryffindor table, what he wouldn't give to go to his bed. Still being sore from his uncle's Vernon's beating was not agreeing with him, add that to sitting on the school benches that weren't known for their comfort.

He sighed again.

"You okay Harry?" Hermione spoke and the boy gave her a smile. "I'm okay Mione, just tired."

The girl's eyes flashed as she bit her lip in worry. "Were you having nightmares again, Harry?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, annoyed by the fact that whenever his friends thought that there was something wrong with him, they always assumed night terrors. Of course he would rather they think it was that, then him waking up in the middle of the night, with his sheets all wet. Though, it did get annoying after a while.

He mentally groaned. Why, oh why, couldn't he get that man out of his head, just wasn't fair.

But his cock seemed to disagree of his thoughts.

Harry sighed. Hermione meanwhile looked as if she would bother him again, and if it weren't for the great hall's doors opening, she probably would have.

Wait.

Great hall's doors opening?

And so they were, allowing a hooded character into the hall.

Not much could even be said about the figure, except that it was a man with what most girls would describe as a hot bud.

Harry would have to agree.

The minute, however, that the man took his hood off, Harry cursed.

"Fuck."

A rugged face, surrounded by long, wavy, dirty blond hair, turned to him. (So did the rest of the school-the golden boy cursing? Will wonders never cease?) And dark chocolate eyes turned to look at him in obvious amusement.

"Well, well, well. This **is** a surprise." those lovely words came out of the man's mouth and Harry almost moaned at their sound.

Now, however, a tiny little voice reminded him, was not the time for such a thing.

And like that, all the frustration and anger at the man burst forward and coated his hopefully hurtful words.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the words 'wanted another go?' luckily didn't see the light of day.

The man gave him a smile. "Why, I'm the new DADA teacher".

Murmurs all around, but Harry didn't care.

"You shouldn't be near children." he bit out through clenched teeth.

The man didn't look upset in the least. "What ever makes you say that?" Oh, it infuriated Harry to no end, how that man could sound both innocent and wicked at the same time.

"You know god damn well!!" Potter glared at the amused stranger, who leaned forward and whispered in the boy's ear, so silently that only the child could hear him.

"You were no child Harry, what you are and were is so unbelievable and inspiring, a god's sent for all us little mortals." With his long hair covering the side of his face, the man licked a path on Harry's ear, eliciting a shudder. "Besides, even if you weren't legal, then I would still do you. Like I said to your cousin, I would have fucked you without the money, but as that is a bonus…." He trailed off before continuing yet again.

"You know you loved it, Harry, the mirrors never lie." With that he stepped back and waited for the boy's next words.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" The sinful boy spoke, and was rewarded with a smirk.

"Of course I do, otherwise you wouldn't have agreed in the first place." He turned away from the shocked student and walked over to a curious headmaster and staff.

"So sorry I was late Albus." A charming smile went his way, and the bright twinkling eyes glowed once more. "The rain's been poring like mad".

The old wizard gave him a joyful smile. "Not to worry, I would like to welcome you all to professor Julian Troy, your new defense against the arts professor."

It was mostly the female population that clapped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mr. Potter, please stay." Julian Troy's voice spoke the minute the bell ended.

Harry sighed. He had a feeling that was going to happen. Ever since the man came here, Harry knew that he would not get rid off him, nor the fact that him being a student of his, would stop Julian from approaching.

"Yes, **professor** troy?" Harry asked in mock politeness.

Julian stood and brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes. "How are you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You mean you kept me after class in order to ask me **that**? And here I thought you wanted to seduce me."

Troy laughed. "Don't worry, I plan on doing both." He leaned down and nuzzled Harry's neck, eliciting a shudder from the boy.

"So responsive." He murmured as continued to bestow kissed on the delicate neck.

Moaning, Harry whispered. "N…no don't…oh yes, right there." Julian chuckled before letting go.

Groaning, Harry glared. "Why'd you stop?"

Julian smirked. "What did everyone say about me?" Harry stared. "You actually care about these things!?"

The man shook his head and answered. "Not really, but the longer you fail to answer, the longer you'll be denied." He made his point by pressing the heel of his hand hard on the boy's crotch, smiling when he heard the surprised moan the kid tried to hide.

"We'll get caught." Harry breathed out and Julian grinned. "The door's locked."

Harry nodded before he moaned hard when Julian tweaked his nipples.

"The room's also sound proof." Troy added eliciting another shudder and moan from the boy. "Going to answer?"

Harry sighed. "Most have been asking me about what I know about you, and from where."

Julian nodded. "And you told them that all you know about me is that I harass boys who dress as girls in changing rooms." Harry snorted. "Not really."

Julian's hand had reached inside Harry's pants, overlooking the fact that his pants weren't open. Harry didn't mind, it just added an extra bit of friction into the thing.

Troy chuckled.

"No underwear, Harry? Interesting." Troy nuzzled his neck and Harry grabbed onto his head, running his hands through his hair.

"I liked you better in a skirt, though. Maybe you can dress up for me?"

Harry nodded uncaringly; Julian had just grabbed his cock.

"Ever gotten a blowjob, Harry? No? Well I think you're going to like it."

Julian sagged under him, his legs bending as he dropped to his knees. Harry looked down at him, the red patches high in his cheeks, his lips wet and swollen, perfection in the making. He drank in the sight, opening his fly slowly. Julian's eyes darted from his face to his crotch, his expression needy and hungry when Harry pulled his cock through his open zipper.

Harry's head fell back when the wet heat of Julian's mouth covered him. He spread his legs, evening his stance as he leaned his arms against the desk. Julian sucked smoothly, aggressively, his tongue swirling as his hands moved up to tease Harry's balls through his pants. Harry let his hips rock, Julian's mouth drawing the blood to the head of his dick skillfully. He stayed, unable to pull away, until he couldn't wait any longer.

His dick hit his stomach wetly when he pulled it from Julian's mouth with a pop. Julian looked up at him, licking his lips as he tried to get at Harry's cock again. Harry stepped back, chuckling quietly. "Stand up," he ordered. He reached out a hand to pull Julian up, letting it trail down his arm and dropping it to stroke his dick once he was standing. Julian breathed out a little moan, his eyes closing.

"How about I'll return the favor?" Harry said with a smirk, wondering where he got his courage from, before realizing that when he's with Julian, his worst always comes out.

He dropped to his knees and Julian smirked as he pulled his cock out fully, his breath hitched when Harry's tongue touched his head before it completely whooshed out when Harry swallowed him full.

His hands had started grabbing fistful of hair as his hips bucked up.

Harry was a natural, was the thought that entered his mind when the boy gave a particularly strong suck.

He worked the head a moment before deep-throating Julian again. A minute or two of that and Julian was starting to writhe, one arm stretched out to his side, elbow locked, holding him up against the desk of the classroom.

Harry used his fingers to circle Julian's balls, tug gently at his teacher's pubes, and stroke the sensitive skin below hiss navel. Harry was like a pro, jerking Julian while he tongued the man's perineum, balls bobbing against the bridge of his nose, cranking his neck and twisting his head under his legs so he was occasionally licking at Julian's hole as he worked. When Julian was gasping and shuddering, Harry broke all contact and looked up at him innocently.

"How am I doing?"

"Why the fuck would you stop to ask questions?" Julian grunted, shoving again at the teen's head. Harry grinned devilishly before swallowing Julian whole. Julian gasped-groaned and came, filling Harry's mouth with his essence. Harry swallowed again and again, making Julian cry out, he sucked hard once before removing his mouth and licking his lips.

Julian's head hung low, his hair dripping into his eyes from sweat, his fingers digging into the nape of Harry's neck. Harry stood and pressed against Julian's chest, Harry's cock hard against his teacher's belly. He bounced on the balls of his feet a little, relishing the slide of skin on skin.

"Damm Potter, you're one hell of a good student." Julian started as he leaned back down to kiss the boy.

Harry groaned and came hard, still gasping from the torture he bestowed both on himself and on Julian (not to mention that sucking Julian off was as much a turn-on for him as it was to the professor).

His teacher broke off chuckling. "Now I have to change, you know." Harry frowned before he looked at Julian, or more correctly, his clothes.

The robe the man had on now bore white streaks on it; same went for the shirt underneath.

"Oops, but now I have technically marked you as mine." Harry grinned with a shake of the head.

Rolling his sleeve up, Harry gasped when he took a look at his watch, it having spelled that class started ten minutes ago.

"Shit, I'm late, and I have potions now." Harry swore as he started dressing hurriedly, Julian following him.

When they were ready, Julian took the spells off and Harry raced down to the dungeons, ignoring the baffled students who stood outside the DADA's classroom door.

When he burst into the potions' class, after another five minutes, he was greeted by full blown staring.

"Mr. Potter, thank you ever so much for gracing us with your presence." professor Snape spoke, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Sorry sir." Harry panted out as he tried to fix his clothing; aware that those with some brains (Hermione, Draco, Snape) could realize what just happened if they only took a moment to look close enough.

"I'm afraid sorry isn't going to cut it Potter, detention tonight." Snape snapped at the boy, his eyes were narrowed and Harry thought it was best to agree before anything happened.

"Yes sir." Harry started as he headed to his seat.

Snape, however, wasn't that willing to let go. "But perhaps Potter, you think you know the material which was the reason you decided to be late to my class."

"No sir-" Harry was cut off by Malfoy who spoke out. "He stayed for a talk with the new professor." Harry wondered how he knew, as the Gryffindors didn't have DADA with the Slytherins.

"Is that so Potter? I take it my class is second to your favorite one?"

"No sir." Harry ground out. "Professor Troy kept me after for…." He trailed off when he couldn't think of anything to say, well anything that wasn't incriminating.

Snape smirked nastily. "Well, since there wasn't a good reason for you to miss the beginning of class, as well as ruining it for the rest of your classmates, I think we can add two more days of detention adding today's."

Harry scowled, Snape was a true prick. A prick with a great ass, a talented voice that gave shivers and such an amazing body that it was a shame he hid it under so many layers of clothes, Harry's inner voice commented but which Harry himself ignored.

"Yes sir." Harry glared, annoyed at his thoughts and hastily turned his head away when he realized he had eye contact with his professor.

Damm Legilimency.

Walking to his seat in the back, Harry sighed as he pulled his stuff out.

"Ten pointes from Gryffindor for making a racket." Harry groaned as he placed his head in his hands, this lesson is going to be a long one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Potter!" Harry turned around to see Julian heading his way.

Ignoring the giggling girls who stood in the corridor, Harry turned to an empty class.

Julian followed. Locking and silencing the door immediately after.

"What do you want? Because of you I have detention." Harry scowled, not at all pleased with the man right now.

Julian gave him a sad look, puppy face and all, as he spoke. "But I only wanted to see you, can't I even do that?"

Harry shook his head annoyingly. "That look doesn't work on me, I have immunity for it."

Julian smirked as he grabbed Harry and kissed him hard. Letting go he whispered. "And does that?" He didn't stop kissing to hear the reply.

"N…no…No!" Harry broke off. "I have detention right now, and I can't be late for that."

"Tell Snape you're with me, he'll understand." Harry looked incredulous before bursting out laughing.

"For some reason I doubt it." Julian sighed. "Then can I have one last kiss before you go? You know, for luck?"

Harry shook his head before nodding; Julian didn't waste any time delaying and immediately pressed his lips against the child's, "God you taste so sweet." He murmured before kissing him again.

Harry moaned hard when his lips were stroked by a strong velvety tongue, the same one he allowed entrance to his mouth a few moments later.

Julian smiled against his lips as his hands dropped to trace Harry's sides, before raising a bit to start opening his robes.

Harry broke off panting. "No! I told you, I'll be late." He tried to break free but was stopped by Julian's hands.

"Just wait a moment, I promise I wouldn't do something you don't want me too." Harry nodded quickly before arching up when he felt Julian's hands tearing Harry's shirt violently and a tongue circling his nipple as one of his hands grabbed the other nipple and played with it.

Stroking and pulling, before flicking it repeatedly. Making Harry practically scream with the sensations he got.

Julian broke off. "You better hurry up; you have ten minutes to get to the dungeons." Harry gave him a glare. "You're leaving me like this?" He gestured to his front where a very prominent tent was stationed, and very red nipples were eminent between two strands of torn uniform shirt.

Julian licked his lips. "And I would like nothing more then taking care of the problem, but I wouldn't want to make you late for detention."

Harry gaped at him before grabbing one of his arms and placing it on said tent. "I think I'm going to risk being late for detention"

Laughing, Julian nodded. "I had a feeling you were going to say that." He trailed off as he started stroking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As it were, surprisingly, Harry made it for detention on time. Or maybe not so surprising as he did ran the whole way there whilst taking all the shortcuts he knew- something that left him panting for ten minutes after entering the door.

Lucky it was that Julian, being the professor he is, knew enough to fix his shirt with a spell, and to finish just in time for a very quick run.

Snape, of course, took five pointes from his house while adding an extra fifteen minutes to that day's detention, but Harry thought it was worth it, especially as no one could think of connecting his state of dress to his meeting with Julian and only assume it was because of his run.

Or so he hoped.

The next few days were spent doing class work, going to lessons, having an affair with one of the teachers and going to detentions -which Harry only got because he was late to his classes due to said affair- with another.

All in all, Harry thought it was an interesting first month of his new year of school.

Little did he know that it was about to get a bit more interesting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I want you to dress up for me." Julian spoke as he broke off his kiss with Harry. "You promised, remember? First day of lessons."

Harry froze, he thought Julian was joking that time but now he wasn't so sure.

"Wh… what do you mean?" He knew quite well but still hoped it wasn't what he thought.

"I got something for you." Julian smiled as he headed to his closet.

The two of them were now in Julian Troy's privet chambers for a supposed detention Julian gave Harry.

A detention they spent making out on his bed.

"Here it is." Julian cried out as he pulled out a long, big box from the bottom of his closet.

"Go on, open it." Julian encouraged as he placed the box on Harry's lap.

Nervously, Harry removed the lid before moving away the wrapping paper.

He gasped as he looked at what lay before him.

Julian eyed the expression on his young lover's face, seeing the obvious lust there as well as the hidden need. The need he knew the boy tried to will away, the need for wearing such clothing once more.

"It's beautiful." Harry moaned as he pulled each cloth slowly out of the box.

A tight periwinkle blue corset trimmed with white lace making it look like one of those old century outfits the women in high society wore.

Secondly pulled out, was a dark blue mid-thigh skirt also trimmed with lace but having several bows added to it, giving it the look of a young girl's clothing, right before her end of the year party.

Knee high socks were hiding inside doll-like white shoes that had a bow on them.

And last to be pulled out was a white hair bow, which he especially liked.

"Are you going to put it on?" Julian murmured and Harry jumped at the sound of his voice.

Turning to him, eyes lidded and glassy, he nodded before running to the adjoined bathroom to quickly change.

A quarter of an hour later, and the door opened.

Julian gasped in shock as he took in the boy before him.

The corset stressed his figure, making his already feminine body appear even more so. The skirt, socks and shoes made him appear younger then his sixteen years of age, and if Julian didn't already feel guilty for sleeping with someone as young as he then right now, he probably would have.

"How do I look?" Harry asked innocently, or so one would have thought if it weren't for the smirk Harry had on, a look that told Julian that Harry knew exactly what his outfit made him feel.

"Amazing." Julian spoke hoarsely, before he leaned down to capture Harry's lips with his own.

"When I saw this on the doll, I knew I had to buy it for you." Julian hissed when Harry bit his neck, before he repaid the favor by biting Harry's shoulder.

"You want it rough tonight?" Julian asked as he twisted Harry's arms up, holding them in place as he bit harshly into Harry's bottom lip.

Gasping, Harry quickly swallowed the blood that pulled as he nodded.

"I think I need to be taken like this." he whispered frantically, and Julian smirked as he licked the blood that Harry missed.

"I see, you want the professor to take his student by hand." He suddenly grabbed Harry's cock, from under his skirt, glad that he decided not to buy underwear, and giving him a long firm stroke. "Said teacher is also supposed to teach the student all sorts of important lessons like…" He suddenly grabbed Harry's base hard, stopping the oncoming orgasm that was soon to happen "…The need for patience and self-control." He grinned at the annoyed look Harry sent him.

"Please Julian." Said man shook his head and tutted. "No, no, no. I believe we will go for sir now." Harry gasped hard and nodded, willing his cock not to betray him. "Yes sir, I am totally up for it."

Julian smirked and laughed as his hand continued moving. "I'm sure you are."

"Please, Ju…sir." Harry whimpered, trashing in Julian's hold. "If I won't come now, I'll think I'll explode."

Julian frowned before kissing Harry. "Oh, don't worry, Harry. It will come in a second." And he couldn't have been more right.

His hold on Harry's cock had tightened and Harry gasped when that tightness held onto his head. Stroking and pulling while the other hand had started playing with his balls, rolling them in his hand and squeezing them hard every time he remembered to.

A few moments later and Harry came hard, gasping Julian's name.

"Now that this is over with, perhaps we could get to the main event?" Julian chuckled. Still dazed, Harry nodded.

And Julian pounced.

He attacked Harry's mouth, devouring and exploring like a hungry beast, all the while leading him slowly towards the big double bed.

The feminine boy hit the edge of the bed and he fell over, Julian landing right on top of him. The kiss never faltered. They moved up to the pillows and the headboard together, not uttering a sound except panted moans and "Mmm…" sounds.

While raising Harry's legs up towards his head, Harry's skirt rode up, showing the cum-stained thighs underneath it.

Julian smirked as he leaned down, licking the remains of it under the shocked eyes of one Harry Potter.

"Still taste as good as the first time." The man told him before his mouth moved downwards along with his hands, leaving the task of holding Harry's legs and arms up to Harry himself.

A task that Harry had difficulties in following, due to Julian's mouth sucking and licking his skin making him moan and let go every time.

"Please more! Julian, I need more." Harry gasped out, his hands shaking from trying not to touch himself.

His teacher smiled but chose not to answer with words but rather in another way. Harry practically screamed as Julian's tongue circled his hole, licking the skin around before dipping inside. Probing and searching for what? Harry didn't care as long as it didn't stop.

Harry could feel his cock dripping pre-come as his ass was assaulted over and over again and again. "God please I need more, Julian I'll do anything, just please."

Julian stopped, grinning he spoke. "Anything? Like letting me fuck you like this? Or, better yet, tied up like this?"

Harry's eyes flashed, his cock leaped at the idea and he knew he had to agree. "Oh yes, Julian just please…I need to come."

"And you will." Julian promised as he teased Harry's hole with his finger. Circling and only breaching it a tiny bit before pulling it back out again.

"Julian!" Harry growled before moaning hard when not one but two fingers entered him at the same time.

The pain was a bit too much, especially when Julian added another finger in but Harry thought he could handle it, particularly when Julian started pulling the fingers in and out before scissoring them.

Harry practically screamed when Julian pulled all his fingers out. "Wh….." He trailed off when he saw the silk scarf the man was holding.

"Tying you up like this, remember?" Harry's eyes widened and he couldn't stop his cock from twitching at the thought.

Julian noticed. "Well, I can see that a part of you likes the idea, so shall we?" He didn't wait for consent before he grabbed Harry's hands and placed them together above his head.

"Tut, tut, why did you let go?" He shook his head with a smile and Harry moaned when he felt the silk tying him up.

Julian smirked at his handiwork. "Should I tie your legs up as well?" He gave a laugh when Harry failed to suppress a groan. "I knew you would like that. Unfortunately, you'll have to keep them up all by yourself. You see, I don't have anymore scarves."

Harry rolled his eyes before they closed completely when Julian placed his fingers back in.

"Do you like that?" His lover's voice asked him and Harry answered by throwing his head backwards, moaning hard when Julian rewarded him by licking and nibbling on the exposed flash.

"Please, ju….I need it so much." Harry gasped out, wanting…no, needing more.

"Tell me what you need!" He growled at him and Harry gasped at his voice; velvet, cool and low yet had a hard edge quality that screamed domination.

"I…I need you in me, please." Harry groaned out, whining in frustration when Julian pulled his fingers out again.

Harry moaned when he felt something bigger nudging against his well-stretched hole, and unconsciously opened his legs wider.

The long shaft slowly entered him and Harry tensed as his body tried to push it out. The pain was a bit too much and Harry almost screamed when Julian slowly pulled out before pushing back in.

"Don't worry Har, it will feel great in a sec." Julian promised and Harry hoped it was so.

"You need to relax Harry." Julian started and Harry nodded, sweat breaking on his forehead as he tried to will his body to accommodate the man's size.

He thought it was working when the pain slowly turned into pleasure and Harry mewled when Julian slammed back in.

"Feels good now?" Julian asked but Harry didn't answer. His mind was too over-loaded by the sensations to even bother about proper speech.

"Hmm, don't you look lovely like this?" Julian murmured and Harry shivered at his voice yet again.

Julian breath hitched when he started moving. Stretching Harry and filling him just so that Harry knew he would feel it later when he lay in his bed.

In and out the rhythm went, leaving the teen gasping and yowling, panting hard with each trust.

"O…oh...please more." Harry moaned hard when he felt Julian's cock brushing a spot inside him that left him breathless.

"What's that Harry? You want more? You want me to fuck you harder? Make you come?" Harry shook his head hard, willing his body not to betray him. If he gave in now, he knew Julian will never forget it- and wouldn't let him forget it either.

"Look at you Harry. So willing, so eager, so submissive. Just the way I like it, and just the way you need it." Julian huffed against his ear, licking a path till he had the lobe in his mouth.

Julian took it into his mouth, sucking it inside and nibbling on the delicate flash. And Harry loved every second of it. Every second of being made to feel, every second of being owned, every second he felt those sensations on his skin, his ass, his cock.

God, how much he needed it.

Feathery touches on his cock awakened his mind once more and Harry arched up in order to have more of that feeling. A chuckle was heard from above and Harry opened his mouth to stare at those in front of him.

As his mind dimly wondered when he closed them, his eyes turned to take in the appearance of his professor.

His hair was mussed up with sweat running rivers from it, tracing over the high red patches on his cheeks and dripping from the full, bruised lips that were stretched in a smile.

Harry trashed in the man's grip as he sped up the pace and eagerly matched each thrust with a slam of his own. Using the death grip his hands had on the bed frame to push back, Harry didn't waste time as he tried to give Julian a taste of what he was receiving.

He groaned hard when he felt the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm; the way the blood seems to flow in one direction only, the way you could feel small electrical shock waves rushing through your veins, feeling the frustration of wanting and needing to come but your body not yet ready to let go. The part Harry loved the most was when he felt a small sort of buzz down there, a sensation that caused his legs to lift up in the air, his hands trying to get more even when he was too-overloaded with sensations before he was finally able to just let go.

Harry groaned hard when he felt his cock exploding. Sending pearly white strings of cum to smear against his chest and Julian's.

Julian's breath hitched when he felt Harry's muscles clenching around his cock, and he growled low in his throat as he pumped himself harder, before stilling as he climaxed hard, spilling his seed into the boy beneath him.

After as they both lied back down on the bed, still panting and breathe-less, Julian turned to Harry and grinned. "We should really do this again."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, probably. But not right now, I'm sore like hell." Julian chuckled as he gave the boy a kiss.

"Well you can rest for a moment but after that, straight to bed with you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was already in bed?"

Julian traced his mouth with his thumb. "Oh yes, and as much as I would like it for you to stay here for a while, someone might be worried about you."

The teenager shrugged. "I don't give a damm, but you're right."

"I always am."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Harry." Julian's voice broke through the haze of nothingness that occupied Harry's mind.

"Harry." It spoke again and Harry groaned at the sound of it.

"Harry come on, it's time to go." Harry raised his head from the bed, "I'm not in the mood." He hissed and Julian smirked. "Like I care, you need to go to your dorm."

Groaning, Harry sat up on the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes; he stood up and asked Julian for the time. "It's an hour and half after curfew, so you better hurry up."

"Oh alright." Harry made to dress again but Julian grabbed his arm. Frowning, Harry turned to look at the man. "What?"

"Walk like this to your room." He gestured to the women's clothing Harry still had on.

Harry shook his head in bemusement. "Oh no, what if I'll get caught?"

"You'll still have you robe on, and no teacher is going to ask you to strip."

"You did." Harry pointed out and Julian sighed. "Think about it Harry, wouldn't you like to remember your first time? How hard you were, how aching and how you begged for a cock to enter you?"

Harry moaned at the mental image he got before he shook his head.

"I don't know…" He trailed off as he saw Julian's look, before he groaned and nodded. "Oh alright, but if anything happens it's on your head."

Julian grabbed him before slamming their lips together. "You worry too much Potter, now off to bed."

Harry rolled his eyes before he walked to the door, his robe covering his clothes but only just. And as he bade goodnight to his lover, Harry wondered, not for the first time, about his sanity, or the lack of it as Ron liked to joke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The halls were silent, as they should be at this time of night. An hour or more after curfew and Harry had to be silent and walk quietly so he wouldn't get caught.

_Maybe I should tell Julian it's over, no point after all in Dumbledore expelling me for fucking with the teacher, even if it is great sex._

Harry thoughts were cut off when he bumped into something and fell over.

Wide eyes, he stared at the old fashioned black-buckled boots in front of him, and gulped.

Slowly his eyes rose, and Harry caught glimpses of a black robe covering a well defined body, a body that clearly belonged to a man.

And lastly, his eyes came to rest on this person's face.

Even as his eyes widen and the words 'I'm sooo fucked' floated in his mind, Harry couldn't help but stare at the man's lips and imagine them on him. Or think of those black dark eyes staring at his naked body with lust, or even-

"Mr. Potter." Harry came back down with a bang as he lightly shook his head, remembering that now was not the time for such thoughts.

"Professor Snape." Harry spoke, his voice still a bit husky and he blushed at its sound.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing walking the halls after curfew?"

Harry paused, before speaking. "Hmm, walking?"

Snape's eyes narrowed and Harry saw how his nostrils flared.

Slowly and silently, the man spoke. "What were you doing right now, Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing much, why?"

Snape's left eye twitched and Harry wondered if Snape will curse him.

"Tell me!" Snape spat. "Or I'll take you to Dumbledore right now!"

"But I didn't do anything." Harry protested.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Oh, shall we check it with the headmaster, then?"

Harry glared "I'm telling you sir-" But Snape cut him off.

"Come with me Potter!" With that the man started walking, and Harry had no choice but to follow him.

Surprisingly, Snape didn't march to the headmaster's office but rather to an empty classroom.

Frowning in suspicion, Harry followed.

The minute Harry entered the room; Snape pulled his wand out and charmed the room silent while locking the door.

Harry slowly turned around and saw Snape standing near the abandoned teacher's desk.

"Come here, Potter." Snape spoke quietly and when Harry hesitated, he barked. "Now!"

Harry walked slowly as if he was headed to the gallows. When he finally reached the desk in a, in his opinion, too few a minutes, he paused, waiting for the older wizard to make the first move.

Which he did.

But not how Harry would have thought.

Snape stared at the boy standing in front of him, his suspicions already confirmed. Before Harry could do anything, Snape grabbed him and turned him around, forcing him to lie on his stomach on the desk.

Harry gasped as his breath whooshed out of him in a rush. "Wh...What are you doing?" Harry stuttered.

"Silence." Snape's voice hissed and Harry wondered what will happen if he'll disobey.

"Do you think me a fool, Potter?" Snape's question surprised Harry out of a truthful answer. "No sir."

"Then perhaps you think that I am blind?"

Harry tried to shake his head but the man was pressing him too tightly into the desk.

"No sir." He spoke again, wondering what the man was after.

"Good Potter, for I am neither." Snape's hand had slowly started to move and Harry gasped when he felt the man's touch on his ass.

"Did you have fun with professor Troy?" When Harry didn't answer, Snape's hand disappeared for a second, and Harry didn't need to hear the sound of rushing air to know what was coming.

Smack.

Harry gasped when Snape's hand came back down and spanked him. Not because it hurt but rather because his mind couldn't get pass the simple fact that Snape was spanking him.

"Well Potter? Going to answer?" Harry didn't have any time to do so, before the hand went up again and came back down.

Smack.

This time Harry groaned at the impact, "please stop." he rushed out and was greeted by Snape's cruel laugh.

"And why would I do that?" It was pronounced with another sharp smack and Harry couldn't help but winch at the sting.

"Because…because…" because I like it, Harry's inner voice spoke to him but he ignored it. "It isn't allowed."

"And I, as a death eater, am known for following the rules, huh?"

His words were lined with a series of smacks and Harry couldn't help but groan and gasp at the feel of each one.

"I…I'll tell." Though, Harry knew he would never do such a thing.

Snape apparently knew that as well and yet he stopped spanking him.

"I'm still waiting Potter." His teacher growled and Harry thought it was best to answer.

"I had detention with him, nothing more." He lied through his teeth and Snape snorted and resumed his spanks.

Harry moaned hard as he spread his legs wider.

When he realized what he had done, he blushed hard and tried to resume his previous position but it was too late; Snape already saw.

"Well, well, well Potter, you seem to like being punished by your teacher." Harry froze when he felt Snape's other hand moving his robe up.

"What a lovely shade of red you've got there. And no underpants, traditional I see." Snape continued to speak and Harry tried to shift away from his hands.

Harry, however, didn't notice that in his try to shift, Snape noticed the frills and lace under the robe.

Without a second thought he dropped back some of the robe before he slowly grabbed a handful and raised it again.

"A skirt, Potter? Who would have thought?" Snape murmured as he looked at the dark blue mid-thigh skirt that was hardly covering the child's thighs in his new position.

Harry flushed but Snape wasn't over. "Stand up boy." He barked, letting him go.

Harry immediately followed the command.

"Take your robe off." Snape spoke and Harry's green eyes stared at him in shock. "Now!" He snapped when Harry made no move to comply.

Trembling, Harry slowly started to unbutton his robe.

As it pulled at his feet, Harry heard Snape's intake of breath and his mind supplied him the image that Snape was undoubtedly seeing at the moment.

The corset and the skirt, the knee high socks and doll shoes all made him look innocent in a way but add the fact that his hair was ruffled, his lips bruised plus he had a nice hickey on his neck, and one might wonder.

"So…I'll ask again, did you have fun with professor Troy?" Snape asked and Harry flushed.

"It isn't like that." He protested and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sleeping with him for grades or something else, you know?"

Snape smirked. "I never thought that but I wonder if I should have, after all, it does explain your scores in your third year."

Harry gaped at his teacher; surely Snape wasn't suggesting what he thought he was saying.

"I…I have never slept with Lupin." Snape's snort proclaimed his disbelief. "Honestly!"

"Shall we check?" Harry didn't have to wonder long about the how, before Snape spoke again and it all became clear.

"Legilimens."

Suddenly Harry could see pictures flying through his mind in a flash. All related somehow to Remus and all, Harry couldn't help but notice, looked almost sexual in nature.

Remus holding Harry's waist from behind as his other hand was holding his hand, trying to teach him the wand movements for the Patronus charm.

Remus standing behind Harry, holding him tightly as Harry cried and gasped- Harry remembered it happened during the ministry of magic episode when he tried to run to Sirius as he entered the veil.

Remus grinning at him as he placed a kiss on his forehead- Christmas holidays as Harry remembered it.

Remus caressing his cheek gently as he smiled one of his small smiles- again, Christmas holidays.

Harry flushed when he saw the next one and finally managed to break free of Snape's spell, unfortunately, not without Snape also seeing it.

Remus coming out of the bathroom, still a bit wet from his shower, with only a towel on himself.

"Stop it." Harry glared as he shook the man's touch from his mind. "It isn't what it looks like!"

Snape cocked his head. "Somehow, Potter, I find it hard to believe."

Harry glowered at him. "It's true, no! I mean it isn't true, it's just….you're ruining everything thing I remember!" He shouted, glad for the silencing charm.

"Potter." Snape spoke and Harry hated that velvet sound. "It's your memories, nothing more to it."

Harry gaped. "But I don't think that way about him; he's my dad's best friend!"

Snape just looked at him; it was obvious he didn't believe Harry.

"But you do admit to sleeping with Troy?"

Harry blushed but Snape continued. "And dress up for him?" he eyed Harry's outfit.

"No…I mean yes, we are together but I don't dress for him just for me." Harry babbled before he gasped as he covered his mouth.

Wide eyes, he couldn't believe what he just revealed.

Snape's eyes glittered. "So. You like to dress like that; yes, I can tell it's more than a man's fantasy to see his lover like that." His eyes roved Harry up and down, licking his lips while at it.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked quietly.

Snape contemplated his answer. "What I want Potter is inconsequential, but what you can give me…." He trailed off and suddenly grabbed Harry's hair hard, yanking him until he followed his every command, and forcing him to the same position he was placed in before.

"Wh…?" Harry hissed when Snape smacked his ass yet again.

"Silence Potter." Snape barked. "Or I'll do worse than a couple of swats on your ass"

Harry nodded before he groaned loudly when he felt Snape's hands roaming his ass.

"Tell me Potter." Snape started. "If I'll stick my fingers up your ass, will I'll feel Troy's cum?"

Harry tensed and Snape had his answer. "You filthy boy, didn't even bothered to take a shower before you left, did you? Wanted to walk all the way to bed with his cum in you, did you? You like to be marked, don't you boy?"

Harry shivered as Snape's hands moved closer to his hole.

"Please sir." Harry whispered, gasping as his teacher teased his hole. "Don't tease." He begged and Snape froze.

"What did you say Potter? Don't tease?" He gave a cruel smile. "You don't even know the meaning of the word."

Harry wondered what he meant but didn't have any time to worry as he suddenly gasped when he felt a finger entering him.

"Wh…?" He tried once more before he groaned when another finger joined the first. "Oh sir…" He panted and Snape smirked as he pulled his fingers out.

"Taste it boy." He brought his fingers to Harry's lips which immediately opened and sucked hard.

Snape smirked as Harry swirled his tongue around his fingers.

"Please sir." Harry moaned as the fingers dropped from his lips.

The raise of an eyebrow and a shadow of a smirk. "Oh Potter?"

Harry flushed. "Please." He begged again and Snape's smirk widened.

"Wasn't Troy enough for you? Are you such a whore that one cock a night cannot satisfy you?" The words should have been insulting but in that tone of voice; low, velvety and downright sexy, Harry couldn't help but moan as his cock hardened even more.

"No…yes…sir, please." Harry tried once more but Snape stopped him. "You want me to fuck you Potter? Is that it? Want me to suck your cock?" Harry gasped in arousal.

"Yes!" He cried out but Snape wasn't finished. "Or maybe, Potter, maybe you'd like something else. Something like **my** cock down your throat, or** my** tongue up your ass? I'm sure you wouldn't mind either one, would you?"

Harry shook his head, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "I don't care, please sir I'm so hard." He groaned the last, hardly believing that he was actually saying those words to Snape out of all people, but knowing that he couldn't stop himself even if Voldemort burst into the room wearing a pink tutu and proclaiming his love to house-elves.

"Are you, Potter?" Snape's hand circled his waist to engulf his shaft and Harry's knees buckled up as he tried to get more friction. "Then tell me what you want me to do, I want to hear every filthy word spilling from your innocent lips."

Harry shook his head. "I want everything you said and more, I want you to fuck me, I want to suck your cock, I want- oh god, I want this." Harry trashed in Snape's grip. Moaning as Snape stroked him faster and harder with each word he spoke.

Snape's hand left Harry's hair but Harry didn't dare move, "Let's see if you like this, Potter."

Harry didn't have time to wonder what he meant before he felt it; a small, barely there but still powerful, puff of air on his ass and he shivered as a tongue probed his hole with abandon.

"Oh…oh…oh," Harry's breathing sped up as his ass cheeks were pulled wider, letting Snape have more access to his hole, something that the man didn't waste.

Harry practically screamed as he was tortured by that wicked tongue, "Oh, more, sir. I need more." He begged and was rewarded soon after.

Snape's tongue delved hard, licking around his hole, teasing the insides and suddenly Harry shrieked when he felt Snape doing something he never thought would happen; he sucked. Harry couldn't believe that Snape was practically snogging his arse, and apparently so couldn't his body.

The minute those sensations started, Harry could feel the heat pulling at him, like before with troy, yet unlike with the DADA teacher, Harry's orgasm was cut off when Snape grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed it hard.

"Nooo." Harry groaned disappointedly, fruitlessly humping his legs as he tried to get some friction.

"Patience Potter." Snape murmured silkily and Harry raised his head to glare at him. "Fuck patience, I need to come!"

Snape snorted. "And you will, only after I'll come in your ass." Harry shut his mouth after and instead gave Snape a sultry stare, wiggling his ass a bit in front of his teacher's face, Harry spoke. "And when exactly will that be?"

Snape broke all contact with Harry's body for a moment, before he grabbed Harry's thighs hard. "Oh, I do believe right now would be more then adequate."

Harry shivered with desire as he tried to push back against Snape's thigh, wanting his cock in his ass.

Snape smirked before granting him that little pleasure.

Slowly, to Harry's surprise, making sure not to hurt him, Snape started entering him and Harry wondered if perhaps Snape knew that it was only his second time.

"Fuck Potter, you're tight." The man gasped and Harry shivered at the delicate tone.

"Harder, sir." Harry groans out and hears his professor chuckles. "Never enough with you, huh, Potter?"

"I just need it professor…" Harry trailed off with a gasp as he felt the cock inside him stroke his sweet spot once more.

"Beg me, Potter. I want to hear you dirty that pretty little mouth of yours." The teacher gasped.

"Oh god, please, sir, need more. Fuck me harder, make me come. Need you…" He gasped as the words dropped from his lips.

"How long?" Snape asked and Harry groaned when he felt the he had slowed his thrusts.

"Siiiir…" Harry whined as he tried to push back unsuccessfully. "Please don't stop."

"Answer the question Potter."

"A long time sir," Harry shivered as Snape's hands found his nipples and were now busy torturing them. "Over a year."

"Oh." The man articulated quite well (note sarcasm) before he picked up the pace, leaving Harry babbling incoherently.

It wasn't long after before Harry felt the pressure building in his spine, his balls tightening. He didn't think he could come that fast, but fuck!

Severus groaned, "Fuck" he gasped as he felt himself losing his control and spilling himself inside Potter.

"O…oh" Harry gasped as he rode out his orgasm, his hips snapping back hard, trying to milk all the sensations he could get.

The boy shivered as he felt himself being filled once more, he groaned as he felt the man collapse on top of him, covering him completely.

Harry shifted a bit so he could breath, panting in his teachers arms. Their bodies covered in sweat, Harry's belly covered in cum.

"So, Potter," Snape started the second he got his breath under control. "Had enough?"

Harry turned to look at him, taking in the flushed face and ruffled hair. "Well sir, to be honest…No."

Severus frowned at him. "Well then, I suppose maybe we can do this again, tomorrow in detention."

Harry shook his head. "I can't sir; I've got one with Julian already."

"You'll just have to come right after." Snape spoke with a smirk.

Harry laughed. "Promises, promises."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/n: I like this story, how about you? Review and tell me. Did you know that this was the original story I always wanted to write, the others…well I like them, especially Remedial Potions- a dream come true, but this, this is my pride and joy.

Review and tell me if it deserves that title, and remember….. There is more to come.

With love- yours truly- B2J (aka- DikiCat, JTsunshine).


End file.
